Dirty Little Secrets
by iluvephramy
Summary: Don Lamb comes to Veronica seeking her help, but what makes him think he has the right to ask for her help after everything he has done?


Don Lamb was a despicable human being. Veronica had known this since the day the opportunistic bastard had taken advantage of her father and sided with Jake Kane's scapegoating escapade after Lilly's murder. Don Lamb was the scum of the earth. Don Lamb was faecal matter. Don Lamb was the wretched fly that circled the week old corpse of a germ infested rat. So why was she even entertaining the idea of helping him out?

Veronica sighed, exasperated by the moral compass that forced her to recognise the inaccuracy of the accusations that were being levelled at the Sheriff. If only she could believe he was capable of such heartless cruelties, her current predicament would be much easier. However, Veronica knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Don Lamb was innocent, not because of his kind personality (which was non-existent) or his respected position as Sheriff (which was tenuous at best), but because of an incident that happened many years ago. An incident that happened in the weeks leading up to Lilly's murder when Veronica's life had been much simpler and Don had been her father's trusted deputy….

 **VERONICAMARS**

"Veronica?" Her mother called as she gently knocked on her door. "Is everything okay?"

Behind the pristine white door, a sixteen year old Veronica snuffled, attempting to hide the tears that had been cascading down her cheeks. "I'm fine, mom."

"Veronica-" her mother answered, disbelief laced her voice. Quietly, she opened the door and entered her daughter's bedroom. She immediately noticed Veronica's distraught state and sitting on her pink flowery bedspread, she reached for her, embracing her in a warm, comforting hug. "What's wrong, honey? Who has made you so upset?"

"I-it's Duncan," Veronica muttered, between sobs. "He broke up with me."

She felt her mother's hand still as she quietly enquired, "did he say why?"

"N-no, not really." Veronica's tears trickled down her chin and dropped splotches onto her mother's back. Each droplet expanded outward, temporarily staining the marron top a darker shade of red. Veronica buried her face further into her mother's shoulder, unable to explain the situation any further.

"Maybe it's for the best honey," Lianne Mars murmured. "High school relationships are sometimes best left in high school."

Veronica's crying increased exponentially. Unable to comprehend why her mother could not understand that this was the end of the world, Veronica's cries turned into gasps as her sobbing overcome her ability to breathe. "T-that's what Lilly said."

For a moment, her mother was very quiet and still, before she gently eased herself out of Veronica's arms. Looking at her daughter carefully, she brushed a stray blonde hair out of her eyes. "Maybe Lilly is right. I know it feels awful now, but there are plenty of other boys out there. If Duncan Kane cannot see how wonderful you are then maybe he is not worth your tears."

"B-but I love him…."

"We don't always love the people who are good for us," Lianne muttered, almost to herself. "B-but it sure is better for us if we do."

"B-but Duncan is good for me, Mom." Veronica sighed. "I just don't understand why he has done this. We were so happy."

Tentatively, Lianne replied, "sometimes it is best not to know, darling. Sometimes it is just better to move on and find someone new…"

"Find someone new?" Veronica gasped, almost throwing her mother away from her. "B-but I love him!"

"I'm not saying immediately, Veronica." Her mother admonished. "I am just saying that it might make you feel better to have a little fun. You and Duncan were very intense, especially considering you are so young. Live a little!"

A small smile appeared on Veronica's lips. "You sound like Lilly. She's always telling me I should have more fun."

"I highly recommend it. You'll be old and married with a daughter getting upset about her idiot-first-love before you know it." She winked conspiratorially. "Now, let's get you out of this bed. I'm making you a cocktail as a treat-"

"But Dad said-"

"I think Duncan's appalling behaviour justifies a stiff-drink," Lianne said curtly. "Besides there is no reason for your father to know as he will be in work for at least a couple more hours."

"But Dad-"

"Veronica, do you really expect me to believe that Lilly would be giving you any different advice at this point? If you are at home, I can at least keep an eye on you and make sure that nothing bad happens to you while you drink. It's called drinking responsibly…"

"Okay," Veronica relinquished, wiping away her tears and forcing herself to be slightly more cheerful. Clutching her mother's outstretched hand, she jumped off the bed and followed her mother downstairs in order to help prepare the afternoon cocktails. Maybe her mother was right, maybe she should try to have a little more fun and be like her and Lilly.

 **VERONICAMARS**

Hours later after Lianne and Veronica had consumed countless cocktails and Keith Mars had rang to inform his wife and daughter that he would be working late, Veronica found herself in a taxi heading towards Rosecrans Boulevard. Unsure of her mother's intentions, but unwavering in her support for her, she blindly followed her mother past the strip clubs towards the bars after they paid their fare.

As they passed the seedier end of the street, Veronica began to feel apprehensive. Even at such an early hour, this street and the people on it were beginning to make her feel uncomfortable. Even in her tipsy haze, she was pretty certain her Dad would be furious when he found out where they were. "Mom-"

"Ssshhh-" Lianne intoned, circling her hand around her daughter's waist. "Call me Lianne. Mom makes me sound too old-" She laughed as though this was the funniest thing she had ever heard, "and it makes you sound too young!"

"Lianne-"

"Ssshhh-" Veronica's mother interrupted her again. "We're having fun, remember? Bars are fun."

"B-but Dad-"

"No more 'but Dad', you're my daughter and if I say you are old enough to come out drinking with me, then you can." With a defiant gesture, Lianne sauntered up to the door of a local bar, which Veronica noticed was emblazoned with a clover. Without comment, the doorman let Lianne and Veronica pass. Veronica, who was astonished not to be stopped, nearly expressed her concern to her mother but was prevented from doing so by a tight squeeze of the hand. "They have a no-questions asked policy here," she muttered inaudibly.

Despite her concerns, Veronica smiled at her mother's exuberance. She loved and trusted her mother without reservation so she put aside her worries and forced herself to match her mother's joviality. Following her mother to the bar, she was shocked to see that nobody took any notice of Lianne Mars, wife of the local Sheriff, enter what was obviously a questionable establishment.

"Aiden Fitzpatrick – Veronica," Lianne indicated. Aiden's hand reached over the bar and shook Veronica's slim hand vigorously.

"What'll it be Lianne?" Aiden said, his course voice laced with an Irish accent.

"Usual for me. Veronica, what do you want?"

"Just a coke."

Lianne rose her eyebrows, but nevertheless acquiesced without complaint. Returning her attention to the barman, an inebriated Lianne asked, "how's business?"

"How's the husband?" Aiden countered unflinchingly.

"Same," Lianne answered warmly.

"Know you're here?" he said, putting the drinks in front of Lianne. Coke sloshed over the rim of the glass, spilling onto the sticky bar. Nobody except Veronica noticed.

Shaking her head languidly, Lianne picked up her clear glass. "Little girl's boyfriend broke her heart. Had to cheer her up."

Aiden scoffed. "Or shoot the bastard." In other circumstances, Veronica would have laughed, but there was something about Aiden Fitzpatrick that prevented her from acting so childishly. Being in his presence was unsettling and Veronica longed to leave this place.

"Understandable reaction from the boy, if you ask me." Lianne muttered, evidently forgetting her daughter's presence. Shocked to her core, Veronica was speechless. How could her mother think such things? She was supposed to be on Veronica's side. However, she was supposed to be many things…Veronica noted, glancing around the bar. It was quiet as it was still early in the evening, but nevertheless it did contain several groups of weather-beaten men huddled together in dark, dank corners discussing seemingly serious matters quietly over a pint.

"You don't say?" Aiden replied and if Veronica judged him accurately, his interest was piqued.

"Well, it's not every day that you find out-"

"Mom?" Veronica interrupted, growing increasingly uncomfortable by her surroundings.

"Yes dear," Lianne said, suddenly shook from her stupor. Aiden looked at Veronica coldly, before moving away from edge of the bar to re-fill the glass of a man who had been waiting at the other end of the bar for at least ten minutes.

"Can we go home?" Veronica asked tentatively.

"Home? We've only just got here!" Lianne laughed, pulling Veronica down onto the barstool beside her. Whispering not so quietly into her ear, Lianne said, "look this place might be a bit rough around the edges, but the people are nice and they don't give me any hassle. I promise you, you'll have a good time!" Veronica smiled. "Better? Good, now drink your coke, unless you'd like something a little more-"

"No, I'm okay thanks, Mom."

"Well, you just let me or Aiden here know and we'll sort it out if you do."

 **VERONICAMARS**

Time in the bar seemed to pass differently to outside it. Maybe it was the darkness that seemed to engulf every inch of space or maybe it was the trepidation that consumed Veronica, but every minute she sat beside her mother felt like a lifetime. Lianne on the other hand was having a marvellous time. She drank. She laughed. She drank. She chatted. God, did she talk. Leanne talked about everything from Keith being annoyed by her drinking (which was harmless), to him staying late at the office to work out the finer points of the latest bust (which would surely go wrong), to her frustration at her manicurist for her latest pedicure (everyone knew apricot was not the colour she asked for). However, the one topic she did not bring up again was Duncan even after Aiden had placed a fourth tumbler of clear liquid in front of her and gently enquired. Whether or not Lianne Mars realised, Veronica was grateful for her dismissal of the topic. She didn't think she could handle her mother siding with Duncan again. However, Veronica was significantly less grateful for the downward spiral her mother's drinking and behaviour was taking. It was as though she could not stop and Veronica was becoming increasingly worried for their safety in this bar.

She desperately wanted to leave. This place and these people were making her feel uncomfortable. In fact, her own mother was making her feel uncomfortable. "Kieran!" She leant over Veronica, drunkenly indicating to the man who stood just a little further down the bar. He was a thick set, muscled man of at least thirty by Veronica's estimation.

Meeting Lianne's gaze warmly, he bounded the few steps over to them. "Lianne," he greeted her happily, before letting his gaze travel leeringly up and down her companion. "Who's this little lady?"

"Veronica," she said, nudging Veronica towards Kieran. "Bastard of a boyfriend just dumped her."

A spark in Kieran's eyes shone brightly as Veronica tumbled from her stool. He steadied her with his calloused hands, which seared Veronica's flesh as if she had been burnt. "Well, you're lucky you stumbled upon me tonight, little lady. I know how to treat a girl right," He purred, indelicately running his fingers up and down her cold arm. Disgusted by the man in front of her, Veronica snatched her arm away from his grasp, causing him to chuckle raucously.

"I-I-I'm going to the restroom," she muttered, more to her unobservant mother than the man in front of her.

Grabbing her purse, she forced herself to walk from the bar to the restroom as casually as she possibly could. She hated this place. She hated these people. She wanted to go home. As she entered the restroom with green peeling paint, a terrible tremor overtook her and it took all of her strength to enter a stall, slamming and locking the door behind her. Collapsing unceremoniously on the toilet seat, she buried her head in her hands. Long, light blond locks fell over her face. She had to get out of here, whether or not her mother wanted to leave. She couldn't spend another minute in this dive or with these dubious people who frightened her. How could her mother not see this?

Instinctively, she rang the one person who she knew would rescue her from this diabolical situation.

"Neptune Police Department, Deputy Lamb speaking."

"Lamb?" Veronica's voice was cold with shock. "I-I was looking for my Dad…"

"Emergency meeting with the Mayor I'm afraid, Veronica. I'll tell him to call you back when he returns," Don Lamb replied warmly, but his words hurt Veronica as much as if they had been said in the coldest of tones. She did not know what she was going to do now. She couldn't wait until her father returned. She needed him to come and collect her now, before Kieran came looking for the 'little lady' and her mother drank even more. "Veronica?"

"O-okay…" She did not know what she could do. She felt entirely helpless.

"Veronica? What's wrong? Why were you calling?" At Lamb's words, Veronica completely broke down and divulged everything, starting with Duncan breaking up with her that afternoon and ending with Kieran coming onto her in the bar. Between sobs, she explained how terrified she was and how she had been unable to convince her mother to leave. "Veronica, where are you?"

"I-In a b-bar on Rosecrans Boulevard," she snuffled.

Deputy Lamb sighed, fully aware of that particular street and the reputation it held. "Do you know which one?"

"N-no, but it has a green clover on the door." Veronica murmured, providing him with the only details she remembered.

"Shit." Lamb exclaimed involuntarily. "Veronica, I will be there in five minutes. Where are you making this call from?"

"The r-restroom."

"Good. Do not leave the restroom, okay? Veronica, it is very important that you listen to me. Do not leave the restroom until I come and get you okay?"

"O-okay-" Without further reassurance, Lamb hung up. Veronica starred at her cell phone unwaveringly. Deputy Lamb had told her to stay put and she would stay in this spot until he came for her, just as he had made her promise. She would not leave. She would not move. Everything was going to be okay. Veronica breathed a sigh of relief.

"Veronica, honey?" A familiar voice enquired.

"Mom?" She replied, a flood of warmth and affection filling her heart despite her earlier claims.

"You okay?" Lianne asked. "You've been gone an awful long time. Kieran and I were worried."

Veronica, who had been about to unlock the door to speak to her mother, stopped in her tracks. "Kieran-"

 **VERONICAMARS**

Don Lamb drove like a maniac. It was one of many of his characteristics that Keith was always busting his ass about. _Safety first,_ he would insist. Although Don respected the man, sometimes his insistence on following the rules precisely irritated him. As a result, Don got a perverse kind of pleasure in blatantly ignoring Keith's warnings as he put the pedal to the floor and blasted his way through the streets of Neptune. Don had only met Keith's daughter, Veronica a handful of times, since he transferred into the department but he was damn sure that there was no way in hell the girl should be within a hundred yards of The River Styx. Even if Lianne Mars was Keith's wife, she needed her head examined for taking her daughter to that dangerous dive.

As Don neared Rosecrans Boulevard, the street lights began to falter, the businesses became seedier and the people began to disperse as the cop car cruised passed them. Deputy Lamb took pleasure from the power his uniform and position in Neptune afforded him. Being legally able to intimidate others and demand respect made the long hours and crap pay worth it.

Pulling up to Les Girls, Don confidently exited the car locking it securely, but leaving the light flashing. He might be brash, but he was not a complete idiot and his cruiser had more chance of surviving outside this strip club than it did further down the street outside The River Styx. "Now I'm gonna trust you good tax paying citizens to make sure my cruiser remains where I parked it without developing a single blemish on its pristine paint job. Otherwise, I may just have to raid one of these ever-so-reputable establishments you frequent," he snapped arrogantly to everyone who had been too stupid or foolhardy to disappear earlier. Whilst his blatant threat was met with scoffs, he recognised the skilful repositioning of the club's security, who would evidently keep an eye on the cruiser in order to keep the deputy happy and out of their club.

Without further delay, Don walked confidently and calmly down the street passed the late-night bookies and the bars until he reached The River Styx. Noting the heavy, burly doorman, Don inclined his head as he flashed his badge.

"What seems to be the problem Officer?" The bouncer asked forcefully, baring Don's entrance to the bar.

"I have come to pick of a friend of mine in there." Don replied evenly, itching to un-holster his gun.

"Ain't no friends of yours in there," The bouncer stated.

"Petite. Blonde. Underage. Sound familiar?"

"No," The bouncer said unflinchingly. "Ain't nobody in there that you want."

"Is that so?" Don stated, unsurprised by the bouncer's unwavering defence of the bar. Without warning, he unclasped his gun and pistol wiped him sharply across the back of the skull. It took three attempts before the man passed out, but due to Don's fast reflexes he faced no further delay from the man. Stepping over his prone form, he said, "if you don't mind, I think I will just check this out for myself."

 **VERONICAMARS**

Paralysed by fear, Veronica stood rooted to the spot. "Mom?"

"Yes darling."

"Why are you doing this?" Veronica asked, perplexed and upset by her mother's behaviour. "I just want to go home."

"After I've finished my drink, we can go home sweetie. I just brought you out so that you had a good time-" From behind Lianne Mars, a loud raucous of glass being smashed and guns being drawn could be heard. "What in the hell is going on out there?" Lianne said, swivelling around and spilling her drink down herself. "Shit!"

Veronica knew exactly what was going out there and after only a moment's hesitation, she dashed from the cubicle, fleeing passed a preoccupied fall-down-drunk version of her mother. Intending to each the source of the commotion, which was undoubtedly Deputy Lamb, Veronica was suddenly shocked to find her exit blocked by the ever-unwelcome Kieran, who had clearly been waiting for Lianne to find the 'little lady'.

"What the hell have you done, girl?" He snapped, pushing her forcible into the doorframe. "You call the police here? You call the police…on me?" Each word was punctuated with rage as Kieran violently shook her. "You made a mistake girlie!"

Veronica screamed. She screamed louder than she even thought possible and in that instant she did something she had only ever seen in the movies before. She kicked out against him, accidently hitting him in his sensitive nether regions. Without a backward glance towards her mother, who had only just stopped fumbling with her stained blouse and was groggily beginning to put two and two together, Veronica ran from the room, down the short corridor and into the bar. She did not stop running until she saw Deputy Lamb.

"Veronica," he gasped. His eyes never leaving the room of men who stood facing him with drawn weapons. "Stand behind me now." Shaking in terror, Veronica moved behind Lamb exactly as he instructed. "Gentleman, I seem to have found what I was looking for so I see no reason to continue our….discussion further." His thin lips sneered matter-of-factly as he backed his way slowly and cautiously to the door.

"Remember to give our love to Cheryl the next time you visit her, Lamb." Aiden said quietly. The atmosphere in the room was beyond cold as the clientele's guns remained trained on Lamb and his on them. "And Lamb," Aiden stated, seemingly without a care or worry about the consequences. "The next time you or yours enter The River Styx without a warrant, I'll personally send you home in a body bag."

Without further comment, Deputy Lamb and Veronica edged their way out of The River Styx and into the cold night air that somehow still felt warmer than the chilly atmosphere inside.

As the patrons re-holstered their guns, Aiden's anger turned on Lianne, who was exiting the restroom significantly more sober than she had entered it. A bar brawl and the possible consequences of it can do that to a person. "Same goes for you Lianne." Aiden tossed her the jacket she had left on the barstool. "Out. You can find somewhere else to drink to avoid your old man."

 **VERONICAMARS**

Veronica refused to let go of Don's arm even after they had got in the untouched cruiser. She could not seem to care that she was making it more difficult for him to drive, because she could not stop shaking and she needed someone, anyone to root her to this spot and to reassure her that she was alive and safe. It didn't matter that she didn't know him all that well. All that mattered was that he had come and saved her from that terrible situation, those terrible people and her….

"How could she do that?" She whispered so quietly that she was surprised by that he heard her despite their close proximity.

"How much do you know about your mother's drinking, Veronica?" Lamb enquired cautiously.

"S-she drinks a lot, but all mother's do," Veronica replied naively. "Dad doesn't like it much when she drinks."

He remained silent, unwilling to inform Veronica of what he suspected was the truth about her mother. It really wasn't his place and despite the fact that he believed she should be made aware of her mother's alcoholism, it was Keith's decision, not his. He was surprised that she had not already figured it out, but if tonight was anything to go by, it appeared Keith's daughter was incredibly sheltered. A small part of him hoped that she was fortunate enough to remain this way and that some truly horrible event or person would not shake her from the blissful ignorance that she resided in. However, the harder, colder part of him that had been broken long before he joined the force thought that it was long past time that Veronica Mars grew up and lived in the real world. Starring down at her vulnerable, young face, it was the kinder part of his soul that won out in that moment.

Gently, he murmured, "maybe she just didn't realise where she was and how upset you were." He patted her small, delicate arm softly. She looked up at him, her doe-eyed face smiled and his heart somersaulted at the trust and affection that pervaded her expression.

"Thank you for saving me," Veronica whispered.

"It's nothing more than Sachs would have done," Lamb said, desperately trying to put some distance between himself and Veronica.

Momentarily, she applied more pressure to his muscular arm, forcing him to glance down into her eyes once again. "You did it and I'm grateful," she whispered, reiterating her thanks and forcing him to accept her gratitude. Looking into his piercing blue eyes, Veronica felt electricity surge through her body in an entirely unfamiliar way. Suddenly realising quite how close she had pressed herself to him, Veronica released his arm and edged away from him. Forcing herself back onto familiar territory, she asked the only question she could think of. "Who is Cheryl?"

Lamb spluttered, unable to find his words before he finally replied, "my older sister."

"Why would they send their love to your sister?" Veronica enquired, curiosity overcoming her previous concerns about her own safety and the unfamiliar feelings of affection that she had experienced.

"My sister was a meth addict," Lamb stated, surprised by his willingness to be honest with her. This was not something that he normally shared and it was generally a topic that he avoided discussing at all costs. However, he felt that it was important that Veronica understood exactly how dangerous the people she had been with were and for some unknown reason, he instinctively knew that she would not tell anyone. "The Fitzpatrick family were her dealers."

"How did she manage to get clean?"

"She didn't. She's buried in a cemetery in West Point," Lamb noted, mentioning a town a few miles further north. "It's where I'm from." All emotion had drained from his voice as he recalled his sister and her painful life choices. Veronica longed to see the warmth that had been evident in his eyes only a few moments before.

"I'm so sorry, I just assumed-"

"Don't worry about it. It was a long time ago," Lamb smiled ruefully. "She was why I became a cop so I am used to thinking about her." As they pulled up in front of Veronica's house, he turned off the engine, turned to face her and pulled her chin up so that her eyes met his. "You were in a lot of danger tonight and I hope you realise that I am going to have to tell your father about this."

"I know…." She said, her gaze drifted away from his relentless stare.

"You're mother never should have taken you to The River Styx."

Veronica gasped, recognising the name in a way that she had been unable to recognise the exactly building. "I didn't know-"

"I know….." For a moment their gaze held, timidly learning in, Veronica chastely kissed Lamb. Her lips were soft and gentle as they hesitantly sought and received comfort from him, but before the kiss could deepen, he pulled away. "I am not going to be that guy, Veronica." His words were definite, with no ounce of pliability, reassurance or comfort offered. "By anyone's account you have had a traumatising day and if this is what you want," he gestured between the two of them. "Then you are going to have to find a boy your own age to play with."

Shame filled Veronica and she could feel her cheeks reddened. Why had she been so stupid? She didn't even know him and yet here she was, practically throwing herself at him. How could she ever even contemplate such a dumb idea? Before she had the opportunity to tell herself off further or run from the car in embarrassment, he interrupted her thoughts.

"He would be a very lucky boy indeed," Lamb smiled, a small private smile that offered the reassurance he could not. "Goodnight Veronica."

"Goodnight Deputy," Veronica smiled, opening the door and leaving the car, the man and the horrific adventure behind her.

 **VERONICAMARS**

So that was Veronica's dirty little secret, that before the bad-boy tornado that was Logan Echolls had swept through her life, she had made out with the future inept Sheriff Lamb, who had just saved her from the notorious Fitzpatrick stronghold.

"So what's the verdict Veronica?" Lamb asked as he stood in front of her impatiently waiting for her judgement. He towered over her, invading her personal space in a way that seemed to come naturally to him. "Are you going to help me prove my innocence?"

"Why me?" Veronica rebuffed his attempts to intimidate her.

"Because you know damn well that there is no way that I would ever tipoff the Fitzpatricks." For the first time in a decade, they looked into each other's eyes and were transported back to that night and to that kiss. All of the time and the pain between that cold night and this vanished in an instant. Ten years later, Veronica was not the girl seeking help, but the woman providing it.

 _So this was to be Veronica Mars' fate,_ she thought laconically, _to defend the man she had spent most of her adult life hating, but who had ultimately saved her from the inadequacies of her alcoholic mother. Payback's a bitch sometimes._


End file.
